Breaker Night
Sergeant Breaker Night, is fictional character and antagonist of the ''MegaMan'' series. He is a human who plans to human/robot relations and restart the human-robot war that took place during the Hard Age, by using and persuading some enemy robots such as TorchMan into attacking humans and do his dirty work, while he remains undetected. When out in public, he gives frequent anti-robot rallies and where he believes that humans and robots cannot live together. During the events of Lightfall Parts 1 and 2, it is revealed Breaker can convert himself into a powerful, fully robotic form called Lord Obsidian, he is a powerful robot bent-driven on wanting to turn MegaMan the perfect weapon for his own goals. In the past, Sgt. Night took part in a long-forgotten conflict between humans and robots known as the Hard Wars. In the parts 2 season 1 finale after his defeat, he is reveals he wants to use the "Mega Key" to turn all robots into slaves. He is finally exposed as the mastermind behind the Robot Masters and arrested by the Good Guild for his crimes, along with most of his Robot Masters. "Tell me, Thomas, if you say the word unity enough, do you think it will actually be the truth?" :—Sgt. Night to Dr. Light. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Michael Adamthwaite (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Sgt. Night Sgt. Night is a tall human with spiky black hair, a beard, and a dark gray outfit with red trim. He has a mechanical right arm. As Lord Obsidian As Lord Obsidian, he has black spiky armor with his facial hair molded onto it, with jet blades (that can transform into laser guns) on his back and arms. His right arm is red, just like Sgt. Night's normal prosthetic arm. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sgt. Night is cold, bold, defiant, and direct, but does manage a certain charm – until he's angry, then he is commanding and the militaristic barking of orders begins. He wants revenge on a world he believes betrayed him, most especially the Light family, and MegaMan. He doesn't believe that humans and robots can coexist, as he views robots as tools and considers humans superior as they created robots. A smooth but direct villain, Night is charismatic enough to persuade followers and manipulate robot minions without the need for force. However, at the drop of a hat he changes: a would-be emperor. He knows loss and wears it like a cold suit of armor. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers As Sgt. Night Sgt. Night is a charismatic leader who uses his persuasive abilities to rally humans to his cause and manipulate robots into doing his bidding to get humans to hate them as much as he does. As Lord Obsidian As Lord Obsidian, though, he is an insanely powerful and dangerous fighter. Aside from being very agile and able to punch and kick really hard, Lord Obsidian also has a huge flail and a pair of laser cannons that drain the energy of robots when they're hit; he wields both weapons with very high proficiency. He also has thrusters in his boots that allow him to fly. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''MegaMan'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Sgt. Breaker Night/Lord Obsidian MMKB Notes & Trivia * His surname, Night, is antonymous to and rhymes with Dr. Light's name; referencing the two's contrasting beliefs in human-robot relations. "Sergeant Breaker" may be a play on "circuit breaker". * In Big Bad Dreams, it is implied that Sgt. Night knows Mega Man's secret identity; when Aki runs into Night, he taunts Aki by smugly asking if his "extracurriculars" have been keeping him up at night. It is unknown how he came across the knowledge of Mega Man's identity. ** Sgt. Night's knowledge of Mega Man's identity is even further implied at the end of Change the Charge, where he announces that he will destroy Mega Man while looking at a picture of Aki. ** He is also the 5th person to find out about Aki being Mega man * He is similar to Xander Payne from the Archie Comics. Like Xander, Night hates robots and believes humans to be superior, yet he also has a robotic arm. ** His Lord Obsidian identity is based upon King, the robot revolutionist from Mega Man & Bass, though King reformed after being defeated while Sgt. Night is unrepentantly evil. ** His flail is very similar to KnightMan's Special Weapon, the Knight Crusher. * He speaks with a Southern accent, similar to how TorchMan does in Mega Man: Powered Up. Category:Characters